I Will, I Will Rock You
by ChessurBandit
Summary: A new girl to the League by the name of Dark Angel, has a shaky past. And with the help of her new friend's she can finally move on. And fighting Wildcat clears her mind, and she starts focusing it on a certain man. ONESHOT
1. Dark Angel Saves The Day!

I Will, I Will Rock you

I Will, I Will Rock you!

Chapter One:

Dark Angel Saves The Day!

Roulette grinned broadly. "All right, Miss Dark Angel. Get down there before you friend's lover gets too beat up to be recognized."

A curt nod and the young woman jogged down to the glassed arena. A door appeared and three guards swooped in, snatched Green Arrow away and drug him out. Wildcat roared in anger and tried to chase them. But glass the door snapped shut.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Place your bets! We have a change in! Another Justice League member has decided to partake in our game!" Roulette grinned and chuckled happily.

Green Arrow sent Black Canary a fearful glance. She shook her head in shock, "It's not me, Ollie."

A woman wearing low riding, boot cut leather pants over a part of black Motorcycle boots, she wore a black leather jacket with a slightly taller neck than usual jackets, that zipped from the corner of her left arm's pit to her right hip. Her deep chocolate brown hair framed her slightly tanned face with a set of naturally dark lips. She also sported black form fitting leather gloves and a pair of black sunglasses.

"Green Arrow, Black Canary. Trust you to enjoy yourselves and to get out of here." Dark Angel glanced to Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"You can't do this! He's going to pummel you!" Ollie said trying to sit up.

Dark Angel smirked, "What am I again?" She grinned and walked on, opening the glass door and stepped inside.

"No, she's going to get hurt!" Ollie shouted trying to sit up.

Dinah pulled him back down and held him still. "No, trust her. Look, remember she's the 'perfect solder' we should trust her."

Dark Angel stood in front of a growling Wildcat.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're a lady!" He snarled.

"Oh, I wouldn't have wanted you to. And don't worry I wont harm you to much. Only until you learn your lesson, _gramps_." She poured her grin into her last word. He growled and swung his fist at her.

She dipped back avoiding the punch.

He swung with his left hand; she caught his wrist with her right forearm ricocheting his fist away.

He stepped forward and swung fist after fist. She ducked, dipped or stepped back.

"You stupid little twit! Lemme hit ya!" He shouted and swung from below, which caught Dark Angel off guard, his fist connected with her jaw. She stumbled back. He swung with his right fist connecting with her cheekbone, shattering her lenses.

She crouched and snarled fingering her broken sunglasses gingerly. She lunged upward her fist connecting with his jaw sending him flying back; he landed with an '_oomph'_ onto his back.

"These were my favorite glasses!" She shouted as if scolding a five year old with an attitude problem. She ran at him with amazing speed, though still nothing compared to the Flash's speed. She forced him onto his feet. Kneed him in the stomach. Punched him in the jaw, he fell onto his knees and she kneed his face. He laid on his back gasping at such a strong attack in the amount of five seconds.

She placed her boot clad foot onto his chest. "You need a breather, Gramps. Chill down and go home." She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait! One more round. Just one. Then I'm done…" he sounded like he was _begging._

Dark Angel turned, crossed her arms under her young chest and waited. "All right. Just _one_ more round, then you go home and give Roulette the boot."

He nodded and stood and took a stance.

She stood there, waiting, paused and unzipped her jacket, tossed it to the side and adjusted her black tight spaghetti tank top.

He lunged at her swinging his right fist while trying to catch her off guard by an uppercut punch from his left. She ricocheted his right fisted punch while merely knocking his other punch away while she slammed her knee into the older man's chest knocking his breath out. Then she didn't expect him to recover so fast, slamming his right fist across her cheek. As she spun to the left, she turned her whole body taking a kicked stance; spinning on her left toe and swiping him across the face with her right heal.

He stumbled back and fell onto his back, his chest heaved. "I'm done, I'm done," he sighed raggedly breaths and waved his hand.

"And it seems Dark Angel has won!!" A round a applause radiated from the mostly male crowd.

Dark Angel walked to Wildcat and heaved him onto his feet, "Well, Gramps you sure did give me a workout. Thank you. It's hard to find a good fight these days." She grinned.

Wildcat nodding smiling showing bloody gums and teeth. "That's true, just when you feel like getting a great ass whooping come find me or Dinah."

"Err… Who?" Dark Angel was confused.

"Oh," He leant in as they neared the glass doors, "Black Canary."

She nodded, "Ah." She helped him to Green Arrow and Black Canary, jogged back inside swiping up both her shattered lenses and all the slivers and pieces then grabbed her jacket.


	2. Trouble has A Clefted Chin And Dimples

I Will, I Will Rock you

I Will, I Will Rock you!

Chapter Two:

**Trouble Bears a Chin with a Cleft and Dimples**

Dark Angel finally arrived at the tower to an angry looking Batman and Green Lantern.

"Sirs." She nodded and walked on towards the Infirmary.

"Ah, ah. Not so fast, Dark. What happened down at the Arena?" Green Lantern crossed his arms at her.

Not a good sign. What did she do wrong this time? She saved Green Arrow's and Black Canary's ass, wasn't that a good thing? She turned and looked at them and gave them the play of the whole hour to the minute she came back.

"And where were you after that time of beating Wildcat to about two minutes ago?" Batman questioned using his scary Bat Stare.

"I had to move my bike to a safer location and I had to get new glasses. Wildcat broke mine." She said flatly while pulling out the pieces of her beloved old black sunglass.

Green Lantern nodded and turned off. Batman stared at her a second longer, she stared back. About three minutes later her turned away and continued down the hall.

"Anyway, Angel, Ollie wanted to talk to you, he's in the Infirmary." Green Lantern smiled to the young woman.

"Umm… Who?" She quirked a dark well sculpted brow.

"Oh, sorry. Green Arrow wants to talk to you." He smiled. She was still knew so she didn't know of who was who and who did what and who was banging who while who was dating them!

"Okay, have a pleasant day Mr. Stewart." Dark Angel nodded politely to the older man and walked down the hall.

She so nice compared to most of the other young heroes these days. Never lets the 'Hero Ego' get the best of her. He grinned he always watched over her like a father and whenever he could he'd company her to all of her missions and if he could he would.

Vixen strolled up to him and traced his collar bone. "You haven't been paying attention to me… always to the weird bird and to the experiment freak!" She hissed so only he could hear her.

He scowled at her, she had become so clingy and so pushy these days he just wanted to push her out the door. "Look, I'm just watching out for Angel, she's a good girl and a lot of people will take advantage of that. I don't want to see her hurt. And for Shayera she's still my friend and colleague and if you don't like that then just back off." He said the first sentences about Angel with true sincerity but when he talked about Shayera he left room for argument and another fight.

Vixen scowled. "Both are egotistical sluts and that Dark Angel," she spit out the name like it was venom, "Are no good for you!"

"_**HA**_!"

Vixen jumped with shock as both Shayera and Dark Angel with Superman and Black Canary near them were right behind her. Vixen twisted around and glared at the obviously younger girl and scowled.

"Mr. Stewart warned you the next time you talk about Shayera like that; I had _every_ right to pummel you." Dark Angel deadpanned and leant back, crossed her arms, but to add to the effect she slipped her sunglasses of and pushed them carefully into her pocket. And she gave Vixen the coldest of dark stares. Even Shayera had to look away.

Her eyes were like molten honey lava and her pupils were cat-like slits and had a silver sheen to that, around the iris was the blackest of black ever.

"Back off, _toddler_, and let the grown ups chat." Vixen hissed darkly.

"Alright, _grandma_, Shayera always told me to show respect even to the cruelest most volatile elders." Dark Angel flashed a broad grin that made her look purely malicious, showing her elongated sharp as all get out canines, the set of teeth behind the canines and bottom row canines and the set behind those were also extremely sharp and long.

Vixen crouched grasping her amulet, "Why you little…!"

"Vixen! Dark Angel! Shayera! Green Angel! OFFICE! NOW!" Batman's angry voice rang over the fight smothering all up riled flames immediately.

Dark Angel frowned and sighed and followed Shayera, who was following Green Lantern who was following Vixen who was being led by Bats.

A hand paused on Angel's shoulder, she turned to see Superman, his blue eyes twinkling. They reminded her faintly of her hybrid father's eyes, though he had cattish eyes more than Superman's.

"Yes sir?" she asked sofly.

"Your shift ended a few hours ago. Go home, kiddo, I'll tell Batman that you were just pulled into the Lover's Tri-Quarrel." Superman smiled broadly at the younger woman.

She smiled and pushed her sunglasses onto her face, her slightly clefted chin and dimpled cheeks usually got her out of all trouble with anyone, except Batman.


End file.
